Slendermare
by El Gran Kaiosama
Summary: Una extraña presencia se desliza silenciosa en las calles de Poniville, una sombra, un susurro. Nada las ha preparado para esto ¿Podrán las portadoras de los elementos enfrentar a un enemigo que parece no existir? capitulo dos en linea, gracias por leer
1. Inquietud

**Slendermare**

**Capitulo1: "De como llegó la intranquilidad a Poniville"**

Los pegasos del control de clima volaban frenéticos de un lado a otro mientras trataban de seguir las instrucciones de una casi afónica Rainbow Dash.

— ¡Muevan esas nubes más arriba! —Gritó ella usando las patas delanteras para señalar un punto en el cielo— ¡No dejen ese espacio en blanco!

Thunderlane se acercó lentamente a la pegaso. Tras él estaban Couldchaser y el enorme Snowflakes.

—Jefa… —Dijo con cautela— No creo que vayamos a lograrlo.

—Hay un viento helado viniendo por el suroeste. —Agregó Couldchaser— Parece que viene desde los bosques blancos de Fillydelfia.

—La tormenta entrará por el bosque de Everfree. —Rainbow hizo un avaluó general de la situación— Que dejen la barrera de nubes, hay que avisar a todo Poniville y a Couldsdale que viene una borrasca.

—Es la primera vez que una tormenta nos supera. —Thunderlane no podía evitar sentirse frustrado.

—No siempre la tendremos de ganar. —Rainbow le dio un pequeño golpe en el costado— Pero ahora hay que reducir daños ¡muévanse!

—**0—**

Pinkie Pie saltaba de un lado a otro en aparente desorden, pero lo que hacía era recoger los adornos en cierto orden para después ponerlos nuevamente en su lugar.

Había estado preparando la fiesta de cumpleaños de la pequeña Gingerbread, todo estaba listo para una gran celebración pero entonces un pegaso fue a avisarles de la eminente tormenta. La pequeña poni parecía querer llorar pero Pinkie la convenció que el atraso solo haría que su fiesta fuera aún más genial. Aquello pareció convencerla y más tranquila aceptó el inconveniente.

—Y habrá una porción doble de extra-chocolate para ti por ser tan buena potrilla. —Dijo Pinkie Pie a manera de despedida.

La potrilla sonrió mientras se alejaba con sus padres de Sugar cube corner. Pinkie pensó en lo bonito que se veía aquella familia y después dirigió su mirada al cielo. Unas enormes nubes grises comenzaban a posarse sobre Poniville y olía a humedad. "Otra lluvia tardía de Dashie" Pensó Pinkie cuando un trueno hizo retumbar a todo el pueblo. Los ponis que aún estaban en la calle comenzaron a correr para buscar refugio. La poni de melena rosa dio unos pasos atrás sorprendida al darse cuenta que eso no era una lluvia tardía. Cerró la puerta de la pastelería y estaba por hablarle a la señora Cupcake cuando sintió un extraño vacío en el estómago y sus patas fallaron haciéndola caer en el suelo. Tenía frio, como si algo le estuviera robando el calor del cuerpo. Escuchó unas voces muy lejanas que la estaban llamando hasta que finalmente algo la saco de su aturdimiento.

— ¡Pinkie! —La señora Cake la sujetaba con ambas patas— Por el dulce amor de Celestia, nos asustaste.

—Yo creo que es mejor llevarla con el doctor. —El señor Cake también estaba ahí— Iré por una carretilla para que puedas ir cómoda…

—Estoy bien, estoy bien. —Pinkie hizo un esfuerzo y se levantó— Creo que fue uno de esos "presentimientos"

—Eso no fue uno de tus presentimientos. —El señor Cake estaba aún preocupado.

—Fue un poco más fuerte, como cuando Twilight empezó a creer en mí… nada grave de verdad. —Dijo la poni rosa sonriendo— Además hay otras cosas de que preocuparse. —Pinkie se levantó con un poco de trabajo— Como el cumpleaños de Gingerbread, Tiene que ser súper especial después de suspenderlo por la lluvia.

Subió las escaleras y fue directo a su habitación, sintiendo todo el tiempo la mirada de los Cake sobre su lomo, pero no miró atrás en ningún momento. Una vez que cerró la puerta de su habitación se dejó caer en el piso y permitió que el escalofrío que venía sintiendo le estremeciera el cuerpo. Era uno de sus presentimientos, sabía eso, pero no se le podía comparar a nada de lo que había experimentado antes ¿De qué se trataba? Miró por la ventana y se dio cuenta de cómo las nubes hacían remolinos en el cielo, haciendo extrañas formas… ojos… Como si la observaran desde el cielo. Cerró las ventanas y decidió no pensar en eso.

—**0—**

Fluttershy Hizo un conteo mental de los animales que se encontraban en ese momento en su casa y por tercera ocasión confirmó que estaban todos. Ángel saltaba de un lado a otro, revisando que cada recoveco y esquina de la casa estuviera limpia y sellada. Vivir a la orilla de un rio durante una tormenta podría ser inconveniente.

—Creo que todo estará perfecto. —Dijo Fluttershy— Hay comida y todo está seco. La tormenta pasará sin mayor problema.

En ese instante tocaron a la puerta y la pegaso amarilla saltó dándose con la cabeza en el techo. El pequeño conejo blanco giró os ojos exasperado y fue a abrir la puerta. La abuela Smith y Applejack estaban ahí.

—Oh, buenas tardes. —Fluttershy se tocó el futuro chichón en su cabeza y después saludó con amabilidad— No esperaba que vinieran con esta tormenta casi encima de nosotros.

—Bueno, corazón. —Applejack se rascó una pata, parecía incomoda— La abuela tiene un presentimiento o algo así e insistió en que vinieras a pasar la noche con nosotros en la granja.

—Pero… La tormenta. —La tímida pegaso se puso nerviosa— No… No puedo dejar a mis animales solos. Todos los que están aquí están enfermos ¿Quién los cuidaría?

—Sé que es muy repentino, querida. —Dijo la Abuela Smith acercándose— Pero ¿No puedes darle gusto a esta vieja yegua? Estoy segura de que tu valiente mascota se puede encargar un rato. —Miró a Ángel y le guiño un ojo. El conejo se puso firme y dio un saludo militar— Además tenemos algunos sacos de grano que podrías traer después de la tormenta.

Fluttershy bajó la cabeza, pensativa. Vio su casa y después a los ojos de la abuela, finalmente suspiró y sonrió un poco forzada.

—Será un placer acompañarlas. —Dijo— Y le agradezco lo de los sacos de grano. Iré por algunas cosas.

La pegaso subió a su habitación dejando solas un momento a sus invitadas.

— ¿Estas segura de esto abuela? —Preguntó Applejack, dejando ver un poco de preocupación.

—No puedo dejarla aquí esta noche, querida. —Dijo la yegua anciana— La tormenta viene por este lado y presiento que no es lo único que se acerca… No sé cómo decírtelo pero no quiero que ella se quede aquí sola.

Applejack asintió con la cabeza mientras veía a su amiga bajar con una pequeña maleta, ambas se sonrieron y después salieron de la casa. Ángel cerró con cuidado la puerta y después fue a su lugar favorito donde una buena cantidad de zanahorias lo esperaban.

—**0—**

Gingerbread salió de la biblioteca, sintiéndose bastante orgullosa de si misma, llevaba un vistoso libro en su mochila, Twilight le había prestado un manual de etiqueta para fiestas y le había gustado la presentación y las ilustraciones, además estaba el hecho de que sus padres le habían permitido ir sola, Bueno, la biblioteca estaba solo a dos casas de distancia pero el ir sola le daba una sensación de adultez y eso era genial.

No había llegado a la primera casa cuando notó algo. Apenas con el rabillo del ojo. Una figura alta y solitaria en un callejón cercano, al voltear no vio a nadie, sin embargo aún estaba esa sensación de no estar sola del todo. La potrilla se detuvo, conteniendo la respiración y escuchó por encima del viento una especie de lamento plañidero. Muy breve, como un animal herido o un potrillo pequeño ¿Un pequeño perdido en las calles de Poniville? Levantó su vista al cielo y notó como el cielo ya estaba virtualmente negro y a la distancia se veía el resplandor de los rayos acercándose. Le habían dicho que regresará lo más pronto posible, quedarse bajo la lluvia no iba a ser divertido. De nuevo escuchó ese lejano lamento. Un poco más claro y pensó que fuera lo que fuera estaba en problemas. Suspiró y comenzó a caminar.

—Solo será un vistazo rápido. —Se dijo así misma— No pienso meterme en problemas…

La mamá de Gingerbread estaba en la cocina de su casa, preparando algo para merendar cuando escuchó que la puerta del frente se abría, después vino un trote pequeño y rápido que entraban y se dirigían a las habitaciones. La yegua se asomó justo en el momento en que la puerta del cuarto de su hija se cerraba. Sonrió pensando que la pequeña había encontrado el libro que buscaba y decidió no molestarla, ya hablarían durante la merienda. Si la yegua se hubiese asomado, habría visto que la habitación de la pequeña estaba vacía.

La pequeña potrilla se asustó cuando notó las primeras gotas de lluvia caer sobre su lomo, agradeció que su mochila fuera a prueba de agua, pero ella no lo era. Había estado siguiendo el lamento hasta llegar al parque cercano al camino principal. Más allá estaba la granja de los Apple, la casa de la cuidadora de animales y… El bosque Everfree.

Dos ponis pasaron al trote al lado de ella.

— ¡Regresa a casa! —Dijo uno de ellos— ¡La tormenta esta sobre nosotros, no es seguro!

Gingerbread asintió y se dio la vuelta para correr a su casa. Entonces, por el rabillo del ojo, volvió a ver la figura. Delgada, alta, silenciosa.

Se giró de golpe con el corazón latiéndole con fuerza, esta vez había sido más claro, Había visto un poni muy alto y delgado, no podía recordar los detalles pero era "extraño" y aquello la inquietó. Comenzó a caminar de espaldas, asegurándose de no perder de vista el camino ni el bosque y justo en el límite de su campo visual, cerca de una casa lo volvió a ver… Y escuchar. Fue un siseo, un relinchido bajo y prolongado.

— ¡¿Quién anda ahí?! —Gritó ya francamente asustada.

Un rayo cruzó el cielo y después un trueno hizo retumbar el aire cargándolo de electricidad. La pequeña gritó aterrada y trató de correr, pero sintió que algo la sujetaba del lomo y la levantaba en vilo, pataleó y pidió ayuda, aquellas patas que la sujetaban no eran de poni, eran delgadas y obscuras, como las de una araña. Volvió a gritar por ayuda mientras trataba de ver a su captor y finalmente pudo tenerlo frente a frente. Aquel rostro la hizo entrar en shock, su cerebro no podía procesar lo que estaba viendo y un único pensamiento llego a su mente: "Que delgada se ve…"

—**0—**

La tormenta rugió y azotó árboles y casas, derribó algunas tejas y ramas endebles e hizo mucho ruido, El rio creció pero no llegó a inundar la casa de Fluttershy, El granero de los Apple perdió algunas tejas, Se coló algo de humedad en la biblioteca, pero además de eso, ninguna pérdida notable.

El amanecer marcó el fin de la tempestad y los ponis de Poniville salieron a revisar los daños, suspirando aliviados de que nada malo pasara. Rarity un poco renuente salió de su boutique para hacer un par de compras y vio a Rainbow Dash sentada bajo un árbol, estaba mojada, despeinada y un par de enorme ojeras adornaban sus ojos.

— ¡Querida! —Exclamó horrorizada la unicornio— ¿Qué fue lo que te pasó?

—Toda la noche tratando de desbaratar esa tormenta. —Dijo la pegaso mientras retenía un bostezo— Fue inútil, mande a la tropa a dormir… pero si te digo la verdad. Estoy muy cansada para llegar a mi casa. Dormiré una siesta aquí.

—Sobre mi fabuloso cadáver, querida. —Rarity se acercó a ella muy resuelta— Iras a mi casa, te darás un baño de agua caliente y dormirás en mi increíble cama de plumas de ganso. —Le guiño un ojo— Que es casi como dormir en una nube.

Rainbow sonrió ante la idea mientras trataba de no cerrar los ojos.

—No quiero molestar.

—En lo absoluto cariño. —Dijo Rarity notando que su amiga estaba realmente exhausta— Es lo menos que se puede hacer por tu trabajo.

—Hola chicas. —Twilight y Spike venían acercándose en ese momento— Vaya, Rainbow, pareces muy cansada.

— Parece que te pusiste a pelear con la tormenta de anoche. —Dijo Spike alzando las cejas.

—Casi le gano. —Dijo Rainbow levantándose con dificultad— Pero la muy cobarde se fue antes de que empezara a usar mis mejores movimientos.

—Sin duda le dio miedo verte molesta. —Spike sonrió por la determinación de la pegaso— Bueno, por lo menos habrá buen clima el resto de la semana.

— ¡Y una gran fiesta!

Todos saltaron cuando Pinkie Pie cayó del árbol donde Rainbow descansaba. Traía un pastelillo en una pata y antes de que pudieran decir más lo metió en la boca de Rainbow Dash, esta se sorprendió pero lo masticó con calma y después tragó, sonriendo al final.

—Vaya… El mejor pastelillo que he probado. —Dijo Rainbow Dash sintiéndose un poco más animada.

— ¿Verdad que está muy rico? Es mi receta personal para dar energías, tiene un extra, extra de azúcar y mucha leche y le pongo plátanos que dicen que son muy ricos y nutritivos, aunque no entiendo porque tiene esa forma alargada, creo que si fueran más compactos sería mejor ya que…

Las ponis y Spike comenzaron a alejarse lentamente, cuando Pinkie empezaba a hablar así podían pasar horas antes de que terminara. Twilight giró los ojos exasperada y entonces notó que una pareja de ponis se acercaban a ellas. Pinkie también los vio y dando saltitos se acercó a ellos.

—Oh que bueno que los veo —Dijo— Estaba pensando en ponerle globos rosas y azules a la decoración pero quería preguntarle a Gingerbread si le gustaría…

— ¿No la has visto? —Le interrumpió el macho— Creímos… Creímos que estaría contigo.

A Pinkie se le congeló la sonrisa en el rostro.

— ¿Pasa algo? —En ese momento se acercó Twilight.

—Yo creí… Yo la escuche entrar en la casa… —La madre de Ginger estaba temblando— Pero no bajó a merendar… pensé que estaba cansada y en la mañana… —Las lágrimas empezaron a correr en su rostro— Su cama estaba sin usar….

—Calma, podemos ayudar. —Rainbow se acercó con autoridad— Haré que algunos pegasos vayan a buscarla… No debe de estar lejos se los aseguro.

—Ella solo fue por un libro a la biblioteca. —Twilight compartía la angustia— Debió de llegar a su casa rápido.

— ¡Hey chicas! —Applejack y Fluttershy se acercaban en ese momento y vieron la conmoción— ¿Qué está pasando?

—Hay una potrilla extraviada. —Dijo Dash muy seria— ¿Crees poder traer a Winona? Vamos a necesitar un buen rastreador.

—En un suspiro regreso. —Applejack se dio la vuelta— Traigan algo de la pequeña.

—Oh Celestia. —Fluttershy estaba conmocionada— Y yo encontré este libro en el camino. —Sacó un libro mojado de su mochila— Pensé que alguien lo perdió.

Twilight sintió un nudo en el estomagó al reconocer el libro.

—Llévanos a donde lo encontraste, Fluttershy.

—**0—**

Pronto alrededor del parque había medio centenar de ponis entre pegasos, unicornios y terrestres. Levantaban ramas y checaban matorrales donde un potro pequeño pudiera estar atorado o escondido. Los pegasos volaban en círculos con la vista fija en la tierra tratando de encontrar alguna señal.

Applejack acercó una manta al hocico de Winona para que la border collie pudiera captar el aroma de Gingerbread. Twilight, Pinkie y los padres de la potrilla estaban con ella. La perra olió el aire y después se puso a dar vueltas en círculos olfateando el pasto.

—Denle un momento. —Dijo Applejack ansiosa— Está encontrando el rastro.

Winona levanto la cabeza de golpe y sin más corrió a la espesura, dando un salto por encima de unos arbustos. Las ponis la siguieron lo más aprisa que pudieron. Había demasiadas ramas caídas y maleza enredada y se dificultaba seguirle el paso, hasta que Twilight uso un hechizo y comenzó a apartar los obstáculos del camino.

Llegaron a un claro en el bosque. Por la forma de los árboles podían adivinar que estaban en el límite del bosque Everfree. Habían perdido el rastro de Winona.

—Esperen un segundo. —Dijo Applejack levantando una pata— Escuchen….

Por un momento solo era silencio. Rainbow Dash aterrizó cerca de ellas a la expectativa. Pasó un segundo más y escucharon a la perra aullar, había encontrado algo. Pero su aullido era diferente, demasiado largo y lastimero.

—Por allá. —Dijo Rainbow saltando a unos arbustos antes de que las demás reaccionaran.

Applejack maldijo y se apresuró a emparejarse con la acelerada pegaso, ambas saltaron varias ramas caídas y llegaron hasta el tocón viejo de un árbol. Ahí estaba Winona, escarbando y deteniéndose de tanto en tanto para lanzar el aullido lastimero. Rainbow Dash se detuvo en seco a pocos pasos de llegar, Applejack se acercó aun más y pudo ver que buscaba Winona. Tragó saliva y poniendo el hombro en el tocó empezó a empujar para moverlo, hubo un movimiento pero era demasiado pesado. Hizo un esfuerzo más y entonces una luz violeta envolvió al pedazo de árbol y este se levantó lentamente. Twilight puso el objeto lejos de ellos y se estremeció al ver lo que yacía entre las hojas, era como un mal sueño. Winona se acercó y olfateo un poco el cuerpecillo inerte entre las hojas, lanzó un gimoteo mientras veía como su dueña cerraba los ojos para tratar de entender lo que estaba viendo.

Los padres de Gingerbread y Pinkie se acercaban al lugar cuando Rainbow los detuvo. La poni rosa pudo ver la angustia en el rostro de su amiga mientras impedía que se acercaran más, Finalmente no pudo detenerlos a ellos. Se sentó en el suelo mientras bajaba la cabeza y las lágrimas se resbalaban por la cara. Pinkie escucho a la señora Bread gritar desconsolada. Trató de acercarse pero sus patas ya no querían avanzar más. Solo pudo llegar a donde estaba Rainbow y abrazarla.

Aquella mañana en el bosque de Everfree solo se escucharon los lamentos y el dolor…

**CONTINUARA…**


	2. El miedo echa raices

**Capítulo 2: "El miedo echa raíces"**

Spike estaba sentado en el suelo, silencioso, mientras Twilight dormitaba inquieta en su regazo. Él había tenido muchas veces alguna pesadilla y terminaba durmiendo en la cama con ella, era extraño estar en el lado opuesto de la situación.

La unicornio purpura se había levantado a media noche, gritando, tratando de detener a Gingerbread para que no saliera de la biblioteca, todavía adormila bajó las escaleras de la habitación tratando de llegar a la puerta y si Spike no se hubiera despertado antes, una Twilight sonámbula habría salido de la biblioteca.

Spike la sacudió un par de veces para que despertara, Twilight parpadeó, reconociendo a Spike y dándose cuenta de donde estaba. Suspiró y sin poderlo evitar se le escapó un llanto.

—Si la hubiera detenido, Spike… Si tan sólo la hubiera detenido…

El dragón se sentó en el piso y la unicornio puso su cabeza en el regazo. Así se quedaron hasta que poco a poco el amanecer comenzó a iluminar la biblioteca.

—**0—**

No era el lugar más popular de Poniville, de hecho nadie lo mencionaba en la medida de lo posible, pero siempre era inevitable saber del cementerio del Maple gris.

Así se le llamaba al lugar, por un enorme árbol de Maple ya marchito que crecía en el centro del lote y también lo llamaban así por el primer poni que fue sepultado en el lugar: Un viejo terrestre llamado "Wild Oak"

La comitiva que había acompañado a la familia de Gingerbread salía en ese instante del cementerio. Todos sumidos en un pesado silencio, los pegasos habían cubierto el cielo con una delgada capa de nubes en señal de duelo. La familia se despidió y se retiraron aparte, poco a poco los demás ponis se fueron también, al final solo quedaron seis ponis en el lugar.

—Es el día más triste de toda mi vida. —Dijo Pinkie Pie, más que nada para ella misma— Es tan injusto…

—Yo no puedo entender porque la potrilla se fue tan dentro del bosque. —Murmuró Rarity— La tormenta estaba comenzando.

Se hizo un momento de silencio entre ellas y entonces Applejack le dio un pequeño golpe a Fluttershy con la pata.

—Diles… Twilight podría saber algo.

—Pero fue extraño… —Fluttershy parecía avergonzada—Quizás entendí mal y esto…. No creo que sea el momento.

—Creo que es el mejor momento, corazón. —Applejack estaba muy seria— Y muy honestamente, sabemos que tú no entiendes mal cuando de animales se trata.

— ¿Qué es lo que pasa? —Rainbow Dash no se sentía cómoda al ver secretos entre ellas.

—Cuando salimos de la granja de los Apple. —Dijo finalmente Fluttershy—Vi varios pájaros salir del bosque… estaban muy inquietos, asustados, no pude preguntarles que pasaba. Lo único que entendí fue "Protejan al inocente... Ella ha llegado"

— ¿Protejan al inocente? —Rarity sintió algo raro en el estómago— ¿Se habrán referido a la pequeña?

—Parece una advertencia muy generalizada. —De repente la mente de Twilight estaba trabajando muy deprisa— Pero… ¿Quién es la que "Ha llegado"?

Pinkie bajo la cabeza, parecía muy cansada y se estremeció. Aquel movimiento no pasó desapercibido para las otras.

—Tuve un presentimiento justo después de que Gingerbread se fue a su casa. —Dijo Pinkie sin mirarlas— Fue tan extraño y tan… fuerte que no supe con qué relacionarlo.

—Animales advirtiendo del peligro… Pinkie y sus presentimientos… —Rarity parecía tratar de conectar las cosas— No es una coincidencia. —Recordó las palabras de Fluttershy— "Protejan al inocente… Ella ha llegado" Entonces… La muerte…. —Aquella palabra fue como un trago de algo espeso y muy amargo— De la pequeña no fue un accidente.

—No podemos sacar conclusiones apresuradas. —Intervino Twilight con mucha cautela— Sería bueno investigar primero de que se trató todo esto.

—La abuela Smith estaba muy nerviosa antes de la tormenta. —Recordó Applejack en ese momento— Y fue muy insistente en que Fluttershy pasara la noche con noso… —El resto de la frase se quedó a medias mientras la poni anaranjada abría los ojos desmesuradamente— Ella… Ella dijo: "No podemos dejar que la potrilla inocente se quede sola"

—Creo que tu abuela sabe algo. —Rainbow Dash frunció el ceño.

—Tengo una idea. —Dijo entonces Twilight— Nos separaremos para investigar. Applejack y Fluttershy irán de regreso a Sweet Apple Acres para ver si la abuela Smith nos dice algo más. Rainbow tu ve con Zecora, si algo viene del bosque de Everfree ella debe de saber; Las demás iremos a la biblioteca. Hay una sección que no he tenido tiempo de revisar y es bastante grande.

— ¿Una sección de la biblioteca? —Rarity se llevó una pata al pecho— ¿Debo de llevar mascaras para el polvo?

—De hecho sería buena idea. —Twilight comenzó a caminar— Creo que nadie ha tocado la hemeroteca en muchos años…

—**0—**

Applejack y Fluttershy se detuvieron frente a la puerta de la casa. La pegaso amarilla parecía muy nerviosa y Applejack la miró de soslayo.

—Pareces un ratón metiéndose en la cama de un gato hambriento…

—No quisiera molestar a tu abuela. —Dijo ella— Podríamos venir mejor en otra ocasión…Sí no es molestia.

—En primer lugar esta es mi casa. —Dijo Applejack abriendo la puerta— Y en segundo lugar ¿Mi abuela molesta por contar una historia? Sería como si a Dash le diera pena contar sus hazañas.

—Si… Sí tú lo dices.

Entraron a la casa y casi de inmediato encontraron a la vieja yegua apoltronada en su mecedora favorita. Parecía cansada y a los ojos de Applejack un poco más vieja que el día anterior.

— ¿Abuela? —Dijo la poni naranja con cautela— ¿Abuela, te podemos preguntar algo?

La anciana abrió los ojos y se estiró, provocando que algunos huesos sonaran, eso estremeció un poco a Fluttershy pero la abuela Smith sonrió tranquilamente.

—Claro que pueden. —Dijo con una risa traviesa— El responder preguntas es un trabajo para los más viejos.

—Fluttershy escuchó a unas aves decir algo extraño. —Dijo Applejack atenta a la reacción de su abuela— "Protejan al inocente… Ella ha llegado" Y recordé que tu dijiste que… ¿Abuela?

La anciana se levantó de su silla, con una cara de susto. Ignorando a Applejack caminó hasta las escaleras y comenzó a subir a su habitación. Las dos ponis más jóvenes se miraron extrañadas y la siguieron en silencio.

—Había pasado la temporada de las "Zap Apples" —Dijo la anciana— No había aún pegasos que nos ayudaran con el control del clima así que las lluvias iban y venían a su antojo… Aquella tormenta sólo parecía una lluvia más, fuera de temporada. Yo era amiga de un pequeño potro llamado Honeytrap, él y su familia habían llegado a estas tierras, atraídos por lo fértil del suelo. Iban a ser nuestros vecinos.

Con los dientes tomó un álbum de fotos y lo puso sobre la cama, abriéndolo en una página y mostrando la foto de ella más joven con otro potrillo pecoso y con una abertura entre los dientes.

—**0—**

—No creí que fueras a buscar en esta parte de la biblioteca. —Dijo Spike mientras forzaba una puerta del sótano— Ya me había hecho a la idea de cerrar permanentemente esta puerta.

—Yo pensé que leías todo lo que estuviera a tu alcance, querida. —Comentó Rarity algo sorprendida.

—Le di un vistazo a los primeros periódicos que descubrí de "La gaceta de Poniville" pero no me llamo la atención… la mayoría eran simples noticias cotidianas y hechos irrelevantes. —Comentó Twilight mientas ayudaba al pequeño dragón a quitar los sellos de la puerta— Pero conservé la hemeroteca como algo de valor histórico para el pueblo.

La puerta cedió y una nube de polvo se esparció en el sótano, pero no fue ni tan grande ni molesta como Twilight esperaba. Su cuerno creó una pequeña esfera de luz que flotó hasta quedar sobre el techo de la habitación recién abierta. Había una gran cantidad de cajas de archivos, todas numeradas y etiquetadas.

— ¿Y qué es lo que vamos a buscar exactamente, querida? —Preguntó Rarity reluctante a entrar al polvoriento lugar.

—Noticas sobre accidentes y desapariciones cerca del bosque de Everfree. —Dijo Twilight mientras hacía levitar una caja fuera del cuarto— Esta tiene todo el primer año del periódico. Yo tomaré el segundo y Spike el tercero.

— ¿No venía Pinkie Pie con ustedes? —Preguntó Spike mientras sacaba su caja de archivos.

Twilight y Rarity se miraron un momento con preocupación.

—Ella no se ha sentido bien desde el funeral… —Dijo Twilight— Se fue a dormir y creo, creo que es mejor que descance…

Spike se dio cuenta de que era mejor no averiguar más y se puso a sacar los periódicos viejos con mucho cuidado.

—Recuerden, buscamos notas sobre alguna muerte repentina, o una desaparición…

—No puedo creer que algo así ocurra en Poniville. —Dijo Rarity mientras observaba un periódico— Aquí sólo hay noticias de cosechas, cumpleaños y cosas así.

—Este dice que el señor Appleleave se lastimó una pata al tratar de sacar a "la pequeña potra Smith" de un tocón viejo. —Dijo Spike y después lo considero un momento— Esperen… ¿Estarían hablando de la Abuela Smith?

El resto de las noticias corrían de un sabor similar, nada parecía afectar la tranquilidad de Poniville en los primeros años. Hasta que en una de las cajas que revisaba Spike encontró algo que lo hizo levantar la vista.

—Creo que encontré algo parecido a lo que tú buscabas, Twilight…

—**0—**

—Honeytrap y yo nos hicimos grandes amigos, casi desde el primer día que llegó a la floreciente Poniville. —La abuela estaba sentada en el borde de su cama, con Fluttershy y Applejack sentadas frente a ella— Algunos bromeaban con que él y yo… —La anciana sonrió con tristeza— Pero bien, no es el caso. Un día llegó una tormenta, muy similar a la que pasó. Honeytrap y yo nos atrasamos mucho recolectando miel de un panal silvestre. El parecía llevarse muy bien con las abejas… Escuchamos los primeros truenos a la distancia y empezamos a correr… Cuando él la vio.

— ¿Qué fue lo que vio? —Fluttershy dijo eso en un tono apremiante, sorprendiendo a su amiga.

—No supe, solo sé que mantuvo su vista fija en algo oculto entre los árboles y después me dijo: "Que delgada se ve" —La abuela se detuvo, parecía haber llegado al punto más importante de su historia— El cabeza hueca se adelantó, me gritó que sólo daría un vistazo… Cuando trate de seguirlo vino un viento muy fuerte que levantó hojas y sacudió los árboles con mucha fuerza, las abejas salieron de su panal y parecía que yo era la única responsable. Me persiguieron y corrí cuanto pude para llegar a la granja. Cuando me vieron, la tormenta se había desatado con toda su fuerza. Aún así los potros más fuertes de la comunidad salieron a buscarlo, durante horas, durante días… Jamás apareció. Hubo una lápida, justo al lado del primer poni, pero nada más.

Applejack tragó saliva con dificultad, tratando de desbaratar el nudo que se había hecho en su garganta.

—Tuve muchas pesadillas. Durante algunos años soñé con el momento en que él desaparecía y yo no podía detenerlo. La última vez… Él se detuvo antes de entrar al bosque y me iró. Nunca antes había pasado eso, me dijo. "Protege al inocente… Ella viene con la tormenta"

—Es parecido a lo que yo escuché…

—Pero entonces… —Applejack se dio cuenta que su voz estaba más ronca de lo normal— ¿No ha pasado nada de eso hasta ahora?

—Eres fuerte… Y tus amigas también, querida —La abuela se levantó de su silla— regresa al cementerio… Ve las tumbas… Sé que encontraras el patrón.

—**0—**

Spike vio una vez más los periódicos acomodados en orden el suelo, las fechas y las notas, aquello parecía aterrador.

— ¿Cómo es que nadie sea dado cuenta de esto? —Rarity trago saliva— Es… Es demasiado.

—Las fechas son irregulares. —Twilight no podía evitar un escalofrío— Y a veces la nota era demasiado pequeña… Además no había pasado nada en casi diez años.

—Hay que informar a la princesa Celestia. —Dijo Spike— Ella puede hacer algo.

Se quedaron en silencio un rato, así que pudieron escuchar una especie de conmoción en la parte exterior. Corrieron afuera y vieron a un grupo de ponis correr en una dirección. Lyra era una de los ponis que corría, se detuvo al ver a Twilight y a Rarity.

— ¡Parece que Rainbow Dash encontró a Zecora herida! —Dijo mientras corría al hospital— ¡Dijeron que fue un monstruo!

Twilight comenzó a correr a todo galope en cuanto sintió que Spike estaba seguro sobre su lomo, Rarity estaba a la par que ella y pronto llegaron al hospital que en ese momento se encontraba rodeado por todos los habitantes de la aldea. La unicornio purpura puso una pata sobre su amiga y antes de que pudiera reaccionar la teletransportó al interior del lugar.

—Deberías de avisar antes de hacer eso, querida. —Rarity estaba algo mareada.

Twilight hizo una especie de mueca de disculpa y buscaron alguna cara familiar, vieron entonces a Rainbow Dash dando vueltas frente a una puerta.

— ¡Chicas! —Exclamó con alivio al verlas— Esto es una pesadilla.

— ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? —Preguntó Twilight.

—Cuando llegue a la casa de Zecora noté que algo andaba mal. —Dijo Rainbow Dash con la voz ronca por los nervios— Había plantas aplastadas y algo en el ambiente me estaba poniendo las crines de punta. La puerta de la casa estaba abierta y pude ver un gran desorden, como una lucha, iba a entrar pero escuche un gemido. —La pegaso multicolor pasó saliva con dificultad— Zecora estaba debajo de un árbol… Tenía…. Había mucha sangre. La cargué como pude y creí…. —Se estremeció y finalmente pudo soltar el llanto— Creí que no lo iba a lograr. —Levantó la cabeza sacudiéndose las lágrimas y tratando de sonreír— Pero soy bastante buena rescatando a los ponis ¿No creen?

El doctor salió por la puerta, poniendo fin a la conversación, las ponis lo miraron expectantes mientras hacía flotar una carpeta frente a él.

—Las heridas de la señorita Zecora son muy graves, no les mentiré. —Les dijo— Pero la trajeron a tiempo y tengo las medicinas adecuadas, así que no se preocupen.

Las tres ponis y el dragón suspiraron de alivio, pero el rostro del doctor permanecía preocupado.

—Hay otra cosa que deben de saber… Por favor síganme.

Aquello causo aprensión entre ellas y en silenció siguieron al doctor hasta otra habitación donde se encontraron a los señores Cake. Sentados frente a una cama cubierta con una cortina. La Poni mayor dejó a su marido y fue a abrazar a las recién llegadas.

—Por un momento creímos que estaba dormida… —La voz de la señora Cup Cake sonaba angustiada— pero los bebés lloraban y ella no se movía y…

Las amigas vieron a través de la cortina la inconfundible silueta de Pinkie Pie.

—No está herida, no está enferma. —Dijo el doctor con un franco desconcierto— Pero simplemente no podemos despertarla…

— ¡Entonces no están haciendo bien su trabajo! —Exclamó de repente Rainbow Dash— Tal vez un doctor de Canterlot pueda hacer algo mejor que ustedes.

Y después de eso la pegaso salió del cuarto. Twilight fue tras ella, en una persecución muy corta ya que la encontró a medio pasillo.

— ¿Rainbow? —Twilight se acercó un poco más.

—Estoy asustada. —Dijo la pegaso sin voltear.

—Todas lo estamos.

—No, no es igual. —Rainbow Dash volteo, tenía los ojos llorosos y una expresión fiera en su rostro— Murió un inocente… Una poni cercana está muy mal herida y una de mis mejores amigas está enferma ¡Y todo porque no pude detener una estúpida tormenta!

— ¿Por qué dices que fue tu culpa? —Twilight habló con voz suave acercándose más a ella.

—No lo sé. Es que… Siento que es mi culpa. —La pegaso miró a su amiga directo a los ojos— Es algo aquí. —Se tocó el pecho con una pata— Me duele.

Twilight se quedó quieta, indecisa ante lo que debía de hacer. Rainbow parecía muy afectada pero era del tipo de poni que no le gustaba sentirse desvalida, abrazarla podría incomodarla más. Pudo ver que aparte del miedo estaba la impotencia. Necesitaba hacerla sentir útil, decidió entonces contarle todo lo que habían descubierto.

—No podemos hacer nada aquí, Rainbow. —Dijo poniendo una pata sobre su hombro— Pero hay cosas que debes de ver… Creo que esto no son simples accidentes…

**Continuara…**

**—****0—**

******Notas del autor:** _Sin mucho que decir esta vez, atentos al siguiente episodio donde poco a poco se descubre la intrincada red de secretos que ocultan el extraño secreto de Poniville. _

_Próximo__ capitulo: _**Ocho paginas para un misterio.**


End file.
